Into the Looking Glass
by CSIBeauty
Summary: After the events in Kirby Plaza, the heroes try to get back to their lives, but they find that things keep interupting them. Soon they learn of a new hero, who's ability may put them in danger. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first Heroes fan fiction, but I have written many other fan fictions, so I hope you like it. Please review, I like to hear what people think of my stories. And to those who haven't read my stories before, the chapters are sometimes kinda short and I leave off in a lot of cliffhangers (just ask those who read all of my stories). This story takes place after How To Stop and Exploding Man.

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 1**

The traffic went buzzing by as it usually did on the busy Sundays in New York. Claire Bennet was sitting on the side of the street staring at the cars zooming by. While everyone rushed by on the busy streets, Claire was lost in thought completely unaware of what was going on around her. After what happened at Kirby Plaza she was unable to focus in school or at home. All she wanted is to know that Peter was alright and that he was back in New York. Noah Bennet was approaching her from behind. He had looked for her everywhere and noticed that she was deep in thought. He sat down next to her and for the first time in hours she looked up.

"Claire, how long have you been here?" he asked his daughter calmly.

"I don't know, a few hours." she said looked back at the street again.

"Sitting here every day isn't going to make Peter come back any faster." said Noah.

"I know, I just can't stay in the apartment every day, I have to get out every once and a while." said Claire distracted again.

"He's going to come back, Claire. You made that possible." said Noah. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know Dad! I just hope he gets back soon." she said getting up with her father.

"Come on, lets get something to eat and then head back." he said walking down the street with her.

Mohinder Suresh and Molly Walker were waiting in the Emergency Room, when one of the doctors walked in. They both stood up and Molly grabbed Mohinder's hand.

"Is he going to be alright?" Molly asked.

"Yes, we got the bullets out and he is bandaged up, hes awake if you would like to talk to him." said the doctor. Mohinder and Molly headed into the hospital room. Matt was sitting up in the bed and he looked up when the door opened. He smiled and Molly ran up and hugged him.

"Your still safe." said Matt when she let go of him.

"Thanks to you." said Mohinder.

"Its not my blood that saved her." Matt replied.

"Maybe not, but you attacked Sylar." said Mohinder.

"Not that it did any good. Thats what got me in here." said Matt.

"But you tried." said Molly. "And thats all that matters." Matt smiled.

"You may not have been the one to kill Sylar, but your still a hero." said Mohinder.

"Excuse me!" came the voice of an officer in the doorway. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Ok!" said Matt.

"I have interviewed many of the others found in Kirby Plaza, and they all say that their was a man named Sylar there, and that he was killed." said the officer.

"Yeah, he was trying to kill us, he shot me." said Matt.

"He was stabbed, and he was laying in the middle of the plaza." said Mohinder.

"That man was not found. There was a trail of blood leading to the sewers, but no body." said the officer.

"What?" asked Matt. "He got away?"

"We are looking for him now, with the amount of blood he lost, I don't think he is going to make it far." said the officer. "I just wanted to know your story."

The officer left the room, while Matt and Mohinder looked at each other. Molly looked at Mohinder with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Molly. He's not going to come back here." said Mohinder.

"No, he's not here anymore. He's in Las Vegas!" said Molly.

_Authors Note: That is the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I will work on the next chapter and post it when I can. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the lines between the switching of characters in the last chapter, I had them when I typed it, but it didn't transfer over. I fixed it now, so it should be there from now on.

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 2**

"Claire! Its time to wake up!" yelled Noah.

"I'm already awake, Dad!" said Claire walking into the room already dressed.

"Your ready before I am?" said Noah. "I never thought that would ever happen."

"Dad!" said Claire. "Its nice to be able to get our for a change, and actually have something to do."

"Yeah, well I'm glad your exited about a day out with your Dad. " he said walking up to her and kissing her on the head. "But your going to have to wait for me to get ready."

"Thats ok! I have all the time in the world." said Claire he walked into the other room. She walked up to the window and looked at the crowded streets below. She wasn't very used to the busy city, and no matter what day it was everybody seemed to be late for something. She noticed a young looking blonde girl, around her age, standing alone in the crowd full of people. She looked up directly at Claire, and then down to her feet. She walked on disappearing into the crowd. Claire continued to stare at the moving people when her dad walked back into the room.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. She turned around.

"Nothing, just watching the people on the streets." she said. He just looked at her. "Its nothing!"

"Alright, well I think I'm ready, how about that movie." he said. She smiled and they left the apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde girl walked into a nearby building, and stopped at the door. She stood there for a second until she heard a mans voice behind her.

"Is everything alright Emma?" he asked. She turned around and noticed it was the apartment manager.

"Everything is fine Mr. Brinkley." she said simply and headed upstairs. She opened apartment number 423 with her key and went inside.

"Emma, I thought you were going out with some of your friends today?" asked her mother.

"We changed our mind." she said heading to her room at the end of the hall.

"Emma, you can't stay in your room all day." said her mother after her. "Sometimes I wonder what it is you do in there."

She ignored her mother, and closed her door behind her. She walked up to the full length mirror at the side of her twin size bed. She just starred at herself in the mirror when she heard someone opening her door. She turned around quickly.

"Emma, are you hungry? I could make you something to eat." her mother said.

"I'm fine, Mom! I'm not hungry." she said turning away from her mother and back to the mirror.

"Honey, why are you always starring in the mirror. Are you concerned about how you look?" asked her mother worried. "I tell you every day you look beautiful and you don't need to change."

"I know, and I like how I look." said Emma. "Its something else." she said in a hushed tone.

"Alright, well if you get hungry, I'll make you something." said her mother leaving her room and closing the door behind her. Emma continued to stare into the mirror. She noticed a dark, blurred image, kind of like the shadow of a person. She starred at it transfixed.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Hello?" a male voice replied.

"Where are you?" Emma asked still staring at the shadow in the mirror.

"I don't know!" said the voice. "Its dark, and there are trees all around me, but I can't find my way out."

"Emma?" came her mothers voice behind her bedroom door.

"Yeah Mom?" she said turning around.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"No one!" Emma replied looking back at the mirror, but the shadow was gone.

_Authors Note: Ok, there is chapter two for your reading enjoyment. I am working on the next chapter now, and it will be up as soon as possible. Don't forget to review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 3**

Niki arrived in Las Vegas, and hurried to her house to pack some things. Her husband and son were still in New York, and after all that had happened, she was looking for a new place to go. She quickly opened the door to the house and entered quickly. She began packing some things when she noticed a trail of blood leading from the kitchen into the living room. She quietly walked through the hall and into the living room, looking to see where the blood trail stopped. She noticed it went behind the couch, and she slowly made her way to it. Before she got there, she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around quickly, coming face to face with the still bleeding Sylar. She turned around to run, and he stopped her.

"Not so fast!" he said. "I haven't even started with you yet."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emma, are you alright? You haven't even touched your food." said her mother concerned.

"I'm ok! I guess I'm just not very hungry." she said sitting back in her chair not really looking at her mother.

"Emma, I know something is going on?" she said. "You lock yourself in your room, and stare at that mirror all day. What is it?"

"Mom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Emma.

"I'm your mother, you can tell me anything." she said with a caring tone.

"Forget it! I'm going for a walk" said Emma getting up from the table and walking out the door. Her mother just watched her leave sadness in her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah and Claire walked out of the movie theater smiling.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Noah asked.

"It was alright, but I'm not a big fan of comedy's." said Claire.

"Well, what about the spending the day with me part?" Noah asked still smiling.

"That part was nice." said Claire. She stopped suddenly when she saw Emma leaving her apartment building.

"What is it Claire?" Noah asked.

"That girl, I saw her while ago, on the street. She looked right at me." said Claire following her on the other side of the street.

"Claire?" Noah asked trying to keep up with his daughter. Claire continued to run after the girl. She quickly crossed the street and followed the girl. Emma turned around and noticed Claire following her. She stopped and Claire caught up.

"What do you want?" Emma asked afraid. "Why are you following me?"

"I saw you this morning, you looked right at me in my apartment." said Claire.

"So?" Emma asked.

"Why?" Claire asked curious.

"I don't know! I saw the address." Emma said.

"Saw the address? Where?" Claire asked.

"It was on my mirror at home." said Emma. "I don't know how it got there. It was written backwards. I just wanted to see who lived there."

"Who wrote it on your mirror?" Claire asked. "Nobody I know, knows where I live except my dad."

"Look, recently Ive started seeing things in my mirror ok!" said Emma frighteningly. "I don't know what or why, and I can't tell my mom, she'll think I'm crazy. She already sent me to a psychiatrist when her and dad got divorced and I don't want to go back."

"I don't think your crazy." said Claire.

"Whats your name?" Emma asked.

"Claire Bennet!" she replied.

"I'm Emma Tabor!" said Emma. "Do you want to come back to my apartment, maybe you will be able to see him too."

"Him?" Claire questioned.

"Yeah, the thing I keep seeing in the mirror, is the shadow of a man. He keeps talking to me, but when my mom hears me talking alone, she comes in, and then he's gone. I never even got the chance to ask his name" said Emma. "Maybe if your with me, mom will think I'm talking to you, and I can figure out more about him."

"Ok!" said Claire. She looked around for her dad, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you coming?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" said Claire turning her attention back on Emma and following her to her apartment building.

_Authors Note: Alright! That is the end of this chapter, so please review and I will post the next one when it is finished._


	4. Chapter 4

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 4**

"I thought you were dead." said Niki.

"Not yet, but if I don't get help soon I might be." said Sylar.

"How did you get here all the way from New York?" she asked.

"I had some help, but unfortunately, they can't do anything to keep me alive." said Sylar.

"And what makes you think I'm going to help you?" asked Niki with tension in her voice.

"I don't need you too." said Sylar. "All I need is you, and help will follow."

"How is that?" Niki asked.

"You have a family." said Sylar. "When they find out you haven't went back to them and haven't called to see how they are doing, I'm sure they will come to help."

"Why me?" Niki asked. "Why Vegas?"

"I came here, because my friends told me that a man who lived here would be able to heal me, but when I went to see him, he wasn't there." said Sylar. "I saw you, and knew you would be my way out."

"They won't help you!" said Niki.

"We will see." said Sylar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt walked out of the hospital room with his chest bandaged. Molly walked out behind him followed by Mohinder.

"Are you sure your ok, Officer Parkman?" Molly asked.

"I'm fine Molly." said Matt. "I'm going to be sore for a little while, so no jumping on me."

"Ok!" Molly said smiling and grabbing his hand.

"What are we going to do about Sylar?" Mohinder asked.  
"Right now, I don't think there is anything we can do." said Matt. "He's not anywhere near us right now, and after my last encounter with him, I'm not sure I want to look for him."

"I would imagine not." said Mohinder. "But what about the man with the sword? He was supposed to kill him."

"I can't imagine he will live any longer. Every cop in the United States is looking for him. He won't be able to set foot in an Emergency room to get help." said Matt.

"Is suppose your right." said Mohinder.

"At this point, I;m just hoping this will all blow over soon." said Matt walking out the front doors of the hospital.

"Me too!" Mohinder replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom?" Emma called when she walked into the apartment.

"Emma, where.. ?" Emma's mom started, when she saw Claire. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Claire, is it ok if we hang out in my room for a while?" Emma asked.

"Well, ok!" she said as Emma was already on her way to her room with Claire following behind her. Emma closed the door and looked at the mirror.

"How do you know this shadow is the figure of a man?" Claire asked.

"He sounds like a man." said Emma. "He said he didn't know where he was, maybe some kind of forest."

"There is a forest in your mirror?" said Claire.

"I don't know! I've never been inside it, but I used to dream about a dark forest when I was little." said Emma starring into the mirror.

"You mean like your dream is in the mirror?" Claire asked moving closer to the mirror.

"Maybe, but I never dreamed of a man there. I was always alone." Emma's said softly as a shadowy figure began to appear inside the mirror. Claire just starred at it.

"Hello?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" came the mans voice. "Theres more than one of you there this time."

"You can see us?" Emma asked.

"Kind of!" said the mans voice. Claire suddenly moved closer to the mirror starring into what would be his eyes.

"What is your name?" Emma asked looking at Claire.

"Peter Petrelli!" he replied.

_Authors Note: That is the end of the chapter, please review, I intend to finish every story I write, but it takes me forever to put new ones up, when people don't review! I usually wait for at least 3 reviews before I post, with the exception of the first chapter of stories!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 5**

"Peter?" Claire asked looking closer into the mirror.

"Claire?" Peter replied through the mirror. "Is that you?"

"Yes! Where are you?" she asked.

"I don't know, It looks like some kind of forest." said Peter.

"How did you get there?" Claire asked.

"I woke up here, after... the explosion." he said.

"Wait, you know him?" Emma asked.

"He's my uncle." said Claire.

"The guy in the mirror is your uncle?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yes, can you get in there?" Claire asked Emma.

"I've never been able to get in the mirror, I just heard him behind it." said Emma. Claire turned away from Emma and back toward the mirror.

"Peter, I'm going to find a way to get you out of there." said Claire.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know yet!" she said. There was a knock on the door, and Claire and Emma both turned around. Emma's mother came walking in.

"I thought the two of you could use some cookies and milk." she said putting down a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Thank you!" said Claire smiling.

"I'll let you two get back to talking." she said closing the door as she left. Claire turned back to the mirror, but Peters shadow was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DL dialed the number for the fifth time in thirty minutes. Straight to voicemail again. He threw down the phone and sat on the couch covering his face.

"What is it, dad?" Micah asked walking into the room.

"It's nothing." said DL not wanting to worry him.

"It's mom isn't it?" Micah asked.

"Yes, she hasn't answered her phone, and she should have called by now." said DL.

"Mom, can take care of herself." said Micah.

"I know, but that man is still out there." said DL. Micah grabbed the phone, and dialed Niki's number. He put the phone up to his ear and touched it with his other hand. The phone connected to Niki's line without her answering it, and he gave the phone to his father. DL took it and listened to what was happening on the other side.

"Why can't you just let me go?" came Niki's voice through the phone.

"I am not ready to die." said Sylar. "I have not fulfilled my destiny yet."

"And what destiny is that?" Niki asked. "Killing innocent people to feel special."

"You wouldn't understand." said Sylar. He looked at Niki and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Niki asked.

"Hello?" Sylar called into the phone. "Who is this?" DL was silent for a second. "I know someone is there, I can hear you breathing." Sylar began to cough, then regained himself again.

"You have my wife." said DL into the phone.

"I suppose thats true, and I'm just dying to take her power." said Sylar. "I guess your the only one who will be able to stop me." Just then there was a loud crash of glass coming from one of the bedrooms. Sylar looked, and quickly made his way into the other room. Niki grabbed the edges of the couch and lifted them above her ready for when he walked back into the room.

"A mirror just fell over, but . . ." he started, but Niki hit him with the couch and fell unconscious. Niki picked up her phone.

"DL?" she asked.

"Niki? Are you alright?" DL asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I knocked him out." she said. She grabbed a suitcase she had been packing earlier and threw some more stuff in it. "I'm getting out of here as quickly as I can."

"Hurry, Niki!" DL said.

"Don't worry, he wont be able to follow me into a public place." she said shutting the suitcase and leaving the room. "See you soon baby!" She hung up the phone.

_Authors Note: I know there seems to be a lot of things going on at once, but I hope your enjoying the story. Please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 6**

"How are we going to be able to get him out of there?" Emma asked.

"You seem to be the one who made that place." said Claire. "If you dreamed about this place and suddenly it was there behind your mirror, I would say that you have the power to get people in and out of it."

"Maybe I did make that world, but I don't know how I did it." said Emma. "I don't even know how that could be possible."

"Your not the only one that feels like that you know?" said Claire still looking at the mirror.

"Really? There are other people out there that can make there dream worlds come to life inside there mirrors." said Emma unbelieving.

"Not exactly!" said Claire picking up a pen off of the table and stabbing herself in the arm.

"What are you doing" Emma asked panicked. Claire took the pen out of her arm and it healed back up. Emma looked at Claire strangely. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know how I'm able to do what I can do. Just like you." said Claire.

"Are there other people who can do things?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Peter can, so can my biological father." said Claire.

"Is the man you live with not your biological father?" Emma asked.

"No, but he is the man who raised me." said Claire. "We can talk more about this later. Right now, we need to find a way to get Peter out of there."

"Ok, how do I do that?" Emma asked.

"Try thinking about the place in your mind." said Claire. Emma closed her eyes and remembered. She thought of the dark trees that she used to dream about. She felt the breeze on her cheeks. She opened her eyes. Claire looked around her. She was in the forest with Emma.

"Were in the mirror." said Emma. Claire continued to look around.

"Wheres Peter?" Claire asked.

Matt opened the door to the apartment he had rented when he got to New York. It was pretty empty since he had not been there very long, but it was some place to go.

"What do you intend to do now?" Mohinder asked walking into the apartment behind him.

"I should call my wife. She will be wondering where I have been and why she hasn't heard from me in a while." said Matt picking up the phone. Molly walked in and saw on the couch.

"You don't need to call her." said Molly.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked hanging the phone up.

"She's already here." said Molly pointing to the kitchen. Matt turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway.

"Janice!" said Matt walking up to her and hugging her.

"What have you been doing?" she asked.

"I was working, I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you or tell you what I was doing." said Matt not letting go of her.

"It's ok!" said Janice.

"It's not ok, Ive been putting my job before my family for too long. Now its time that I focused more on my family." said Matt finally letting go of her. She smiled.

"Who are your friends?" she asked.

"I'm Molly!" said Molly getting off of the couch and walking up to her. "Officer Parkman saved me."

"I'm Professor Suresh." said Mohinder. "I have been taking care of Molly."

"It's nice to meet you." she said.

"Are you going to stay in New York?" Molly asked both of them. Janice looked at Matt.

"It might be a nice place to raise our family." said Janice. Molly smiled and hugged her.

_Authors Note: Ok, that is the end of chapter 6. Please review and tell me your thoughts. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 7**

Emma and Claire walked through the dark forest looking around to see if anybody else was there. There was the sound of footsteps coming from a distance. Claire was about to yell, when Emma put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't yell!" she whispered. "It might not be Peter. I dreamed of this place when I was little, it was not a nice place. I would always hear strange noises, and something would always be chasing me. I always woke up before it could get me, but I have a feeling that this time I'm not going to wake up."

"How are we going to find Peter?" Claire asked.

"Lets just stay quiet and keep walking, we might run into him." said Emma, continuing to move forward, Claire following close behind her. There were odd noises all around, things neither of them had heard before. Emma stopped suddenly and Claire stopped right behind her.

"What is it?" Claire whispered. Emma pointed to a figure on the ground several feet in front of them. Claire moved around Emma quietly, trying to get a better look at whatever it was. She noticed something about it.

"I think its someone laying in the grass." Claire said in a hushed tone. She moved a bit further and Emma followed slowly. As they got nearer to it, they noticed it was the body of what appeared to be a man. The forest was so dark, it was hard to make it out for sure. Emma began to move slower afraid to go to near of it. Claire continued to move to it. She began to go faster as she noticed the man was familiar.

"Is it Peter?" Emma asked, noticing that Claire seemed to know the man.

"No," said Claire bending down over the man and looking closer to make sure it was who she thought it was. "It's my biological father."

Niki arrived back in New York, sooner than she had expected. She hurried through the streets to the apartment that she had bought. She unlocked the door quickly, and opened the door. No sooner that she opened it DL wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought he was going to kill you." said DL.

"So did I." Niki replied hugging him back.

"Mom!" Micah shouted when he saw her. She bent down to hug him.

"I'm alright!" she said reassuring him.

"What about Sylar?" DL asked.

"He won't be able to follow us." said Niki. "He didn't look like he could survive much longer, and he said that he had no one who could help him."

"So were safe." said DL.

"I'm not entirely sure about that." said Niki softly "He said he had friends."

"What kind of friends?" DL asked.

"I don't know, he said he had help getting to Vegas, and that he knew someone who lived there that could heal him, but he wasn't there." said Niki. "I have a feeling Sylar is the least of our problems right now."

Emma's mother was putting away the dishes when she heard a knock on the door. She put down the plate she was drying and opened the door. Noah was standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Emma's mother asked.

"I'm Noah Bennet, I believe my daughter Claire is here." said Noah.

"Yes, Emma came home with Claire today." said Emma's mother. "Her and Emma are hanging out in Emma's room. Would you like me to go get her?"

"I just wanted to tell her something." said Noah.

"Claire, your father is here." said Emma's mother walking to her room. "Claire?" Emma's mother walked back into the room with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Noah asked.

"There gone!" she said.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the overall story so far. Thanks for all that have and still do review, it is much appreciated. I will get the next chapter up soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 8**

"This man is your father?" Emma asked, looking at Nathan.

"Yes, and he's alive." said Claire with shock in her voice. She shook him, but there was no response.

"Your surprised that he is alive? Why?" Emma asked.

"The last time I saw him, he gave his life to save New York." said Claire.

"And how is that?" Emma asked.

"He stopped a man from exploding." said Claire. Emma just looked at her. "He can fly."

"He can fly?" said Emma. Claire just nodded.

"Nathan?" said Claire trying to wake him up with no response. "DAD!" Nathan sat up quickly putting his hand on his head.

"Where am I?" he asked not paying attention to his surroundings.

"I'm not sure!" said Claire. He looked up, when he recognized her voice.

"Claire!" he said surprised. He looked around the forest.

"How are you ok?" Claire asked standing up. Nathan stood up too.

"I don't know!" said Nathan. "The last thing I remember is Peter exploding, then this."

"Wait, your uncle Peter is the man who exploded.?" Emma asked.

"Who is she?" asked Nathan.

"She is the one who made this place." said Claire. "Peter is in here somewhere. Emma was able to get us in here, but we need to find Peter so we all can get out."

"There may be a problem with that." said Emma looking behind them. They both turned to see what appeared to be a large spider. They began to back away, and it started to come forward.

"Run!" said Nathan grabbing Claire's hand and running with Emma following close behind them. None of them wanted to look back to see if it was following them but they could hear the large footsteps close behind them. They ran around a large formation of rocks and stopped for a second to see if the spider had followed. When they turned around the spider was still there and it was coming closer to them.

"Emma, you made this place, you can make it go away." said Claire.

"How?" she asked frightened.

"How did you get us in here?" said Claire.

"But that was an accident, I was trying to get Peter out, not us in." said Emma.

"Try!" said Claire beginning to panic as the spider came in closer to her. Nathan stepped in front of her, and the spider let out what sounded like a loud growl. Emma closed her eyes tight thinking about the spider not being there. She opened them back up and it was gone. Nathan let out a sigh of relief.

"Is there anything else in this forest that is going to try to kill us?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. I'm afraid of spiders, but there were never any spiders in the dreams I used to have." said Emma.

"We have to find Peter." said Claire. "If that spider isn't the only dangerous thing out here, Peter could be in trouble."

"He can't die." said Nathan.

"Maybe not, Ive never seen if my ability works when your eaten by something and I don't want to find out." said Claire.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Nathan asked.

"Not really." said Claire. "but Emma might be able to find out."

"Me, why do you think that I can find him." said Emma.

"You made this world, and everything in it, you should be able to sense where someone is." said Claire.

"But I didn't mean to make this world and I don't know what is in it." said Emma.

"Peter is out there and you may be the only one who can find him." said Claire.

"I'll try." she said. She closed her eyes and thought hard about where Peter was. She stood there with her eyes closed for several minutes before she opened them again. "I can't find him."

_Authors Note: Alright, that is the end of this chapter, please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can._


	9. Chapter 9

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 9**

Niki started packing up her clothes when DL walked in.

"We can't just leave, Micah likes it here." said DL.

"How do we know its safe to live here?" Niki asked.

"How do we know its safe to live anywhere?" said DL. "We will never know if it is safe, but we can't keep running away from our problems." She stopped packing.

"I guess your right." she said. Micah walked into the room.

"Are we moving now?" Micah asked.

"No, were going to stay." said Niki.

"Really?" said Micah smiling.

"Really! Were going to stay." said Niki. "No more moving, I think it is about time that we find permanent place to live. What about you?"

"That would be nice." said Micah. "Wouldn't it dad?" He looked around the room but DL was gone.

"DL!" Niki yelled. She noticed something in the mirror, and apparently so did Micah because he was walking closer to the mirror. Niki walked up to Micah preparing to grab him when they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Janice settled into their new apartment while Molly helped. Molly was helping to unpack Janice's things when she caught a glimpse of something strange in the mirror. She put the shirt she was unpacking on the bed and started to walk toward the mirror. She saw that the mirror had a spot that looked as if someone could be standing there. She was about to walk closer when Matt walked into the room.

"Hey, Molly what are you looking at?" he asked. She turned around and smiled.

"It was nothing." she said.

"Well, me and Janice were talking. What would you think if we adopted you?" said Matt.

"You mean you would be my dad?" said Molly excited.

"Yeah." Matt replied. She gave a big smile and hugged him. "I'm going to take that as you like the idea."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Both of our daughters are missing and you don't know what could have possibly happened to them." said Noah.

"Emma isn't the kind of girl to sneak out, she is always in her room talking to herself." said Emma's mother.

"Talking to herself?" Noah asked.

"Yes, I have been so worried about her. She would sit in her room every day, she never brought home friends before. I would always hear her talking as if she was talking to someone, but every time I open the door to see who she is talking to there is no one there and she is never on the phone." she replied. "She's just always looking in the mirror."

"Really?" said Noah getting up and going back into Emma's room. He walked over to the mirror and looked into it. Emma's mother followed.

"What are you looking for?" she said. "It's just a mirror."

"Are you sure about that?" Noah asked.

"Of course I'm sure, what else could it be?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I had been noticing something strange in my apartment." said Noah. "I felt like I was being watched and every time I turned around it was just a mirror."

"And thats why Emma's mirror is not just a mirror." said Emma's mother confused.

"I've seen some strange things in my life." said Noah. "Has Emma ever done anything strange, that you could not explain, besides talking into a mirror?"

"No, she's just a girl, like your daughter." she said.

"I'm thinking she is like my daughter." said Noah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly walked into the living room after finishing unpacking. She sat on the couch, and seemed to be looking at her shoes.

"Molly, we were going to go buy some new stuff for the apartment do you want to come pick out some new clothes." said Janice.

"We could visit, Mohinder on the way and tell him the news." said Matt.

"He won't be there." said Molly.

"He left?" Matt asked.

"No." said Molly simply.

"Then why won't he be there?" Matt asked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" said Molly. "I can't see him anywhere."

_Authors Note: Alright, another chapter done. I will post the next one as soon as I can, but until then please REVIEW!!! I can not stress it enough! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 10**

"You can't find him?" Nathan asked.

"I don't really know how to use these powers, and I can't seem to be able to sense where he could be." said Emma.

"I guess we have to find them the hard way then." said Claire. She stopped when she saw a strange smoke hovering by the rocks.

"What is that?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before." said Emma. Claire walked closer to it and noticed a figure seemed to be formed inside the smoke.

"Claire, are you sure you should be getting close to that?" Emma asked.

"I think I can see someone in there." said Claire starring into the smoke. She noticed that a vague room seemed to be forming around the figure. "Hello?" she asked.

"Claire?" came a voice from the smoke.

"Dad?" Claire asked surprised. "Where are you?"

"I'm in your friend Emma's room, where are you?" he asked.

"It's a forest, its another world that Emma imagined, and were stuck inside it." Claire explained.

"Is Emma there with you?" he asked.

"Yes, and Nathan. Dad, Peter is in here somewhere and I'm not leaving here without him." she said.

"Neither am I!" said Nathan.

"Fine, but I want you to find a way to let me know that your ok, and as soon as you find Peter, get out of there." said Noah.

"We will!" said Claire.

"How's my mom taking this?" Emma asked noticing her mothers figure in the smoke as well.

"She isn't saying anything, but I will explain everything to her." said Noah. "Be careful!" And as suddenly as it appeared the smoke was gone.

"Is that what we looked like to Peter?" Emma asked.

"I guess so!" said Claire. "Now we just have to find him."

"Do you have a plan?" Nathan asked.

"Not really!" said Claire. "I was thinking we could just walk and maybe we will find him. We don't really know how big this place is, and I don't think I want to try to yell for him."

"Me either." said Emma. "We might attract another spider."

The three of them walked slowly through the dark forest. None of them spoke, they just looked around at their surroundings. The trees were long and looked as if they were dead. They had no leaves on them and they seemed gray. Occasionally they could hear rustling in nearby bushes, but it was otherwise quiet. There was a loud crack in the distance, and they all stopped looking in the direction it came. Claire began to walk towards the sound when Emma grabbed her.

"Should we really be going towards that?" Emma's whispered.

"What if its Peter?" Claire asked. "We have to find him."

Emma hesitated but then followed as Claire and Nathan both began to walk. They walked for what seemed like hours. The scenery didn't seem to change as they went deeper into the forest. Claire stopped suddenly, but no one said anything. She looked ahead of her to see a large branch lying on the ground. She looked around her, but there did not seem to be anything that could have made the branch fall. She walked forward, while Nathan and Emma stayed back. She walked slowly being aware of everything that was around her. She looked at the branch, but it seemed like it just broke off of a nearby tree. She looked around but there was nothing. She turned toward Emma and Nathan and she heard a snap above her. She looked up to see a dark figure looking down at her.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts, the next chapter will be up soon._


	11. Chapter 11

I am going to mostly ignore the new season when it comes to this story. I may add some of the new characters later, but the over all story line will have no effect on the story I think. I guess we will see.

**Into the Looking Glass Chapter 11**

Claire just stood still looking up at the figure. It just seemed to be starring back, she glanced over at Emma and Nathan and they were also looking at the figure. She began to back away toward the other two when she noticed the figure move and she stood still again.

"Claire!" said Emma as she noticed Claire stopping. "Lets go!"

"Claire?" said a voice from the tree. Claire looked back up recognizing the voice.

"Peter?" she asked. He began to climb down the tree and Nathan walked over to where Claire was standing.

"Nathan!" he said surprised, hugging his brother. "Your alright!"

"Yeah!" said Nathan. "We weren't sure that we were going to find you."

"I don't know where this is or how I got here." said Peter.

"You got here because of me." said Emma.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"This is Emma." said Claire," she also has an ability. This place were in."

"You created this place?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said. "I don't know how, I just did."

"Your the one behind the mirror." he said.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"So if you made this place, does that mean you can get us out of here?" he asked.

"I guess, but I don't know how to control this ability." she said. "I'm not even sure how I got me and Claire in here."

"Well, I may be able to get us out of here then." said Peter looking around.

"How can you get us out?" she asked.

"I absorb the abilities of others." said Peter. "So I imagine I absorbed your ability. I may be able to find out how it works and get us out."

They heard a loud roar, in the distance. They all stood still and looked in the direction it came from. They heard it again, only coming closer.

"How soon do you think you could do that?" Claire asked.

_Authors Note: This is a good place to end. I hope to get many reviews! I haven't posted for this story in a while. It is a little strange with the new season, but I hope people will still continue to read. I appreciate all of those who have reviewed and anyone who does for this chapter._


End file.
